


Cat's Eye

by ToreyTaylor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Blood and Gore, Car Accident, Catastrophe, Death, Gen, Multiple Deaths, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToreyTaylor/pseuds/ToreyTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can something so small create such a catastrophic event?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Eye

The time was 5:20pm. The young blonde woman in her twenties was donned in a posh business suit and was applying her make-up for the twentieth time that day as she waited for the traffic on the busy road to cease. She clicked shut her blusher, popped it in her bag and sighed. She really wanted to get home to see her two young sons, not sat here twiddling her thumbs on a foggy Friday evening. It was a cold day in the middle of winter, and the thick fog made the cold air feel even worse. Right now she longed to be sat in the toasty lounge with Sam and Joseph and her darling hubby. And God, how she wanted to just throw these painful shoes off her feet!

At last, the car in front of her started to move. She slowly picked up speed until she was eventually cruising at fifty miles an hour. The evergreens lining the motorway became a green blur and her mind was soon drifting in and out of daydreams due to the monotony of driving to and from work every single day. Suddenly, the blonde woman's eyes grew wide at something small and black in the road in front of her. She only just caught a glance of its luminous eyes because of the fog, and she had no idea how close it was. She quickly slammed on the breaks, hitting the steering wheel with both hands and careening over to the other lane. Had she missed it? Her heart was beating so wildly that she could hear it in her ears as she shakily turned her head left and right to survery what had happened. Suddenly there was an almighty thud that seemed to propell the car forward a little. Her neck cracked painfully as it bent forward. She rapped her forehead onto the steering wheel and then reeled back as the car stopped. She could hear the sound of metal being crushed from the rear of the car and then a feeling of claustrophobia overwhelmed her as the car speeding up from behind drove upwards and over, crushing the car and the blonde woman beneath it.

The man, who was in his late thirties, and his female passenger, an elderly woman with curly grey hair, were thrown forward from the full force of the car making contact with the car in front. The seatbelt had saved his life but was making its presense well and truly felt by cutting into his chest. The car in front of theirs began to act erratically before swerving and stopping right in front of them. Now that car was sandwiched between their car and the road. Suddenly, he felt lucky.

"Mum! mum are you okay?" the man cried.

He looked at her face to check if she was conscious and found out that she was not, and then hesitantly touched her neck with his hand. He could feel a pulse and she was still breathing. Relief hardly had a chance to sweep over him before he felt a massive bang at the rear and then the sound of shattering glass. A van had driven straight into the back of them. There was a screeching of car tires at his right and then another huge bang as a small car crashed into the barrier in the middle of the motorway. Acrid grey smoke was billowing from its bonnet and a middle aged female was slumped over the steering wheel. He could just make out two screaming kids that were writhing around in the back seat. They seemed uninjured, but terribly panic-stricken. Seconds later, another car plowed into the back of them, prompting an eerie stillness from the children.

His left leg was hurting and he was hesitant to look down but knew he'd have to. A piece of shrapnel from the car had embedded itself in his leg. Now that the initial shock of the situation had subsided, every pain he was meant to have felt initially was now swarming to his leg like wasps. There wasn't much blood but if he pulled out the long thin piece of metal from his leg he would surely die. He couldn't risk it, no matter how much pain it was causing. He swiftly pulled out his mobile phone to call for help but he soon placed it back into his pocket when he could hear the distant blare of sirens coming from all directions.

"Help's coming, mum. Everything's going to be okay."

His elderly mother was drifting in and out of consciousness and uttered a short groan before becoming silent once more. How many cars had crashed? Was that woman still alive underneath them? He doubted it, but she may have been. He needed to check. Those kids, were they okay? How about the van driver? So many questions and doubts were swarming around his terrified mind. He couldn't just sit here. He had to do something, anything to help, especially if lives were at risk.

He turned in his seat so that his body was facing the door and then gently pulled it open with his left arm. He managed to cling onto the mangled door of the car beneath him and crawl out to the floor below. Searing pain swept through his damaged leg but he didn't care right now. He had to check on the others. As he peered low he could just make out a mass of blonde hair smeared with blood. The young woman's face was a mess, with shredded skin on her visable cheek and covered in blood. Her eyes were open in shock but they were cold, lifeless. She hadn't made it.

"Rest in peace," he whispered, before closing her eyes.

He hobbled over to the children in the backseat of the car that had crashed into the barrier. Both appeared fine, but panic-stricken and the girl of about seven had a gash on her face. She winded down the window.

"I'm so scared," she whimpered. "Is our mum dead? She...won't talk to us. We're scared."

Her younger brother wept as the man nervously checked upon their mum. He reeled back and supressed a gasp before clinging on to the door frame. Their mother was sat in the driving seat, her legs just mangled pieces of meat. Her torso was squashed against the steering wheel and her neck looked like it had broken on impact. The children shouldn't have been able to see it and he urged them to stay in their seats until help arrived.

"Your...your mum's sleeping," he said, trying to supress a sob and failing. He let out agonizing breaths as each sob hit him like a bullet. He couldn't let them see a grown man crying. It would make things worse. Much worse. He, an adult, couldn't cope with this, and two children certainly wouldn't.

"But she will wake up, right?" the girl of about seven asked, eerily optimistic.

He couldn't answer her question. He choked back the tears, told them that help would soon arrive and looked behind him to survey what lay beyond. He gulped hard as palpitations fluttered in his chest. How could anyone survive this?

Mangled cars were piled on top of each other, almost every single one reduced to a mass of twisted metal. The ones that weren't were teetering on their sides or upside down. Acrid smoke billowed from bonnets as people lay strewn across the road all bloodied and broken. Some cars had set alight from the engines exploding from impact and others still were untouched but stranded between other car wrecks. Some had even bounced over the barriers to the other side of the motorway, causing the oncoming traffic from the other side to come to a standstill as well. People were crying and yelling and screaming in pain as others ran frantically between the wreckages and dead people searching for survivors and helping those in need.

The sirens were coming ever closer and now he could hear a helicopter hovering above the crash scene, looking for a safe place to land. What had caused such a catastrphic event? It pained him to think that he may never, ever know. But something had happened to make that poor woman act so eratically. Something had happened to set off such a devastating chain reaction. Leaving his thoughts behind, he hobbled through the pain and began helping those who desperately needed it.

From the bushes were two large, luminous eyes. The black cat sat there, watching as this strange incident unfolded before its eyes. Then it turned its body and with a swish of its tail, was gone.

The End


End file.
